dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Greygnarl
Greygnarl is a large gray dragon in Dragon Quest IX. He lives high atop Upover at the summit of the Magmaroo. He fought Barbarus and the Gittish Empire 300 years prior to the events of IX. Appearance Greygnarl seems to be a greyish-white Oriental Dragon with wings of a pterosaur. When Greygnarl is brought back from the dead, his youth colours return. His grey feathers are gold, the underside part of his wings are also gold not green, his belly is purple instead of orange and his tail point and wing claws are green, not blue. His body also appears more white than a light grey. Personality Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Greygnarl first appears as a grumpy over-300-year-old dragon. He attacks you at first sight, mistaking you as one of the Gittish Empire. Due to his caretaker he soon realises he was mistaken, but you are still forced to get him his favorite drink "Drunken Dragon" and rid yourself of all party members before he'll agree to speak with you. After all affairs are dealt with he will give you the Dragon Warrior armor so you can mount him, then sets off to defeat Barbarus. He and Barbarus then engage in battle. At first, both he and Barburus are evenly matched. However, Barburus then decides to unleash his new power, which was gained from draining energy from the captured Celestrians. Using his new power, Barbarus attacks Greygnarl, critically injuring him. Not content with just killing Greygnarl, Barbarus decides to have have him watch as he destroys Upover. Caring greatly for the town and its inhabitants, Greygnarl knocks the hero off his back and places himself in front of Barbarus' attack. After the energy ball hits, Greygnarl is supposedly killed. During the ending, a group of villagers from Upover travel to his nest and place down some "Drunken Dragon". His shadow can then be seen flying across the nest, suggesting he did survive the confrontation with Barbarus. He can be fought as a grotto boss and is stronger than he was before, as he has gained back some of his power. Unfortunately, he does not seem to remember the hero, but instead talks about there being three dragons including himself, Barbarus and another dragon named Styrmling. This can be explained in his new game guide description: "It was Barbarus the dark who brought back Greygnarl the light, his second brother after Styrmling the sacred." Battles Story Boss= Dragon scale (100%) |abilities = Attack, slashes with claws, Fierce Fire, Terrible Lightning, Blinding Light |note = One-time hero of the skies who watched over the world from up over Upover. Not too fond of Celestrians for some reason. This lizard lord of light chased the Empire out of Upover three hundred years ago, and they've never forgotten the fight. |location = Magmaroo - Summit}} Greygnarl can use Fierce Fire and Terrible Lightning to damage the whole party. He also has a unique ability, Blinding Light, which deals Light-elemental damage and is therefore hard to resist and can deal a lot of damage. His physical attack is weak, and he has a slightly stronger variant where he slashes with his claws. Any sword-wielding characters should use Dragon Slash, as Greygnarl is dragon-type. He is also weak to ice. Simply heal when necessary, and the fight shouldn't be too hard. |-| Grotto Boss= Yggdrasil leaf (100%) Orichalcum (10%) Dragonlord's Map (5%) |steal = Yggdrasil leaf |abilities = Attack, restores MP, Raging Roar, Disruptive Wave, exuberance (raises attack, defence and ability), Apocalyptic Lightning |spells = Magic Burst |note = The hero of the skies, back from the dead after his supposed slaying, and more mind-blowingly mighty than ever. It was Barbarus the dark who brought back Greygnarl the light, his second brother after Styrmling the sacred. |location = Grotto}} Greygnarl returns as the hardest regular grotto boss in the game. He can attack three times per turn and has 7400HP. He can use Apocalyptic Lightning, a more powerful variant of his Terrible Lightning and Blinding Breath, which is also much more powerful than before. He also has Disruptive Wave, Raging Roar and another unique ability, Youthful Energy, which raises his attack, defence and agility. He will always follow Youthful Energy with Magic Burst, dealing around 250 damage to the party, and then restore his MP. The best strategy here is to have two or three Gladiators wielding Falcon/Uber Falcon Blades, and a Priest or Sage for healing. Greygnarl is very weak to Dark, so one of your characters should have the Armamentalist's Album and use Funereal Force on the party. Oomph or Gritty Ditty should then be applied to the Gladiators, who should attack with Falcon Slash. This needs to be done as quickly as possible, as Greygnarl frequently uses Disruptive Wave. If Greygnarl uses exuberance at the end of a turn, have every defend, or even better, use Defending Champion, to mitigate the damage from Magic Burst. Attributes Resistance Bestiary 294 |DQIX = First forme: One-time hero of the skies who watched over the world from up over Upover. Not too fond of Celestrians for some reason. This lizard lord of light chased the Empire out of Upover three hundred years ago, and they've never forgotten the sight. Second forme: The hero of the skies, back from the dead after his supposed slaying, and more mind-blowingly mighty than ever. It was Barbarus the dark who brought back Greygnarl the light, his second brother after Styrmling the sacred. |DQXnum = - |DQX = No appearance}} Synthesis Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQIX - Greygnarl - Second Forme.png|Greygnarl's second formes artwork for IX. DQMJ2 - Greygnarl.png|Greygnarl's artwork for Joker 2. Sprites Trivia *The war between Greygnarl and Barbarus seems to be based on the legend of the Heilong River; however, the color of the dragons have been switched. **Greygnarl and Barbarus also seem to represent the concept of Yin and Yang, as Greygnarl is a white dragon, and Barbarus is a black dragon. *The name "Greygnarl" indicates his age, as "grey" is a color signifying definite age within hair and the word "gnarl" means rough and knotty. "Gnarl" is also a word used to describe a person or animal growling. *Greygnarl appears to be an alcoholic, as he is extremely fond of the Drunken Dragon in Upover. *It should be noted that before Greygnarl is fought as a Grotto boss, he mentions "Styrmling" being the third dragon (the first two being he and Barbarus). Interestingly enough, this is never explored further or mentioned by any other character prior to the fight. *More interesting, if the hero is defeated by King Godwyn, when you return to him, he mentions that "you can't defeat a dragon". It is presumed that King Godwyn shares a connection with Styrmling. **As a Grotto boss, Greygnarl shares the same sprites as Barbarus. ***As a Grotto boss, Greygnarl's color scheme appears to be darker, and his wing's colors do not match those shown in his initial appearance. *In Joker 2, Greygnarl appears as a size 2 Rank S monster of the Dragon family. He is obtained by synthesizing Barbarus with a Dragovian Lord. **Greygnarl's battle sprite displays a character wearing the Dragon Warrior armour; an obvious reference to the game debuting his appearance. The fact that Barbarus is needed to create him is also a heavy reference. Other languages See also * Barbarus * Styrmling Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Superboss